Two cakes, an apple and a cup of tea
by les grumelles-zazou
Summary: ...with milk please! recueil de courts Os sur mes couples préférés. ATTENTION YAOÏ! Enjoy! Zazou la grum's.
1. Two cakes, an apple and a cup of tea

**Bonjour tout le monde, voila un petit recueil de courts os, ils n'ont pas vraiment de liens entre eux, sauf si vous êtes vraiment attentifs ^^' mais bon, c'est surtout un moyen de mettre mes couples préférés ensemble d'une manière ou d'une autre! ^^ alors je privilègie beaucoup les alliances serpentard- gryffondor : mes couples favoris étant Marcus Flint/ Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter et Severus Snape/ Sirius Black. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira!!**

**Si vous trouvez des erreurs, incohérences ou fautes d'orthographes... veuillez me le dire, je n'ai pas remanié, ni fait très attention et j'ai pu laisser passer des erreurs -_-' ^^**

**Ps : pour ceux qui suivent Changes, le dernier chapitre arrive toooouut doucement... mais il avance! **

**Gros bisous, bonne lecture!!!**

**à bientôt mes petits choux sucrés!**

**Zazou la grum's **

_Marcus Flint/ Oliver Wood_

_**Two cakes, an apple and a cup of tea**** (with milk please!).**_

_Ils se faisaient face, tous deux emplis de rage, mais aussi d'un petit quelque chose, d'une impression, d'un sentiment qui s'emplifiait de plus en plus vite ces derniers temps. Ce n'était ni simple ni plaisant à accepter. Leur haine l'un envers l'autre était entrain de se métamorphoser en ce sentiment inconnu. Ils se sentaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Ils avaient envie d'être plus proches, de sentir leurs souffles se melangés, de sentir la respiration chaude et erratique de l'autre contre leur cou, de… mais la situation ne leur permettait pas. Ils se faisaient donc face, s'insultant copieusement, alors que c'était leur dernier jour à Poudlard._

_-J'ai tout autant le droit que toi d'être là, Flint !_

_-Tu parles ! Qu'est ce que tu peux bien avoir à faire ici, dans un couloir désert de l'aile Sud ?_

_-Je me promène imbécile ! Poudlard ne t'appartient pas, je suis ici parce que je le veux. _

_-Parce que tu le veux ? Je savais pas que tu pouvais vouloir autre chose que de savoir voler correctement sur un balai, ducon !_

_Leur conversation était presque identique à celles qu'ils avaient eu en sept années de vie au château. Elle ne différa des autres que par son issue. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés… ils se taisaient, dans ce qu'ils pensaient être une colère contenue. Soudain, Oliver s'empara du col du Serpentard et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Cédant à leurs impulsions, à leurs inconscients, ils s'étreignirent passionnément, se laissant aller, leurs mains cherchant à découvrir le plus possible le corps de l'autre, leurs yeux clos, leurs souffles irréguliers. Peu à peu, leur soif finit par s'étancher et ils reprirent leurs esprits. Ils se regardèrent alors et se séparèrent lentement, ébahis par leurs propres actions. _

_Oliver recula jusqu'au mur opposé, en titubant, et s'y appuya. Marcus lui, avait glissé contre le mur et s'était assis, la tête entre ses mains. Un long silence désagréable suivit. Ils étaient tétanisés. Ils ne pouvaient pas réfléchir correctement, mais ils ne pouvaient pas bouger. _

_-Brusquement, Marcus se releva, fit quelques pas en direction d'Oliver et souffla, rougissant violemment :_

_-ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça entre nous Wood._

_-Non…._

_Et après avoir échangé un long regard plein d'interrogations, le Serpentard s'en alla d'un côté et le Gryffondor, ayant vu la silhouette de celui qu'il considérait quelques heures auparavant comme son ennemi juré s'évanouir dans la pénombre du couloir, s'éloigna à son tour, en sens inverse. _

_Ils ne s'étaient pas revus durant six long mois ensuite._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte d'Oliver Wood. Le dimanche matin, à neuf heures. Quelqu'elle soit, elle venait de se mettre en danger de mort. Car si le joueur de Quiddich professionnel était le premier levé quand il devait aller s'entraîner, il en était autrement pour ses jours de congés. La persistance et la violence des coups finirent par décider l'occupant de l'appartement qui se leva maladroitement.

-Oui oui… j'arrive ! Grommela Oliver, maudissant celui qui venait de déranger sa seule grasse matinée de la semaine.

Il ouvrit la porte, le regard assasin… et tomba nez à nez avec… Marcus Flint.

La seule expression qui subsistait sur le visage d'Oliver était la surprise totale.

-Bonjour. Fit Flint d'une voix peu assurée.

-Bon…Bonjour… Articula avec difficulté Wood.

-On peut parler ?

-…Bien sûr… Entre. Fit Oliver, s'écartant pour laisser passer le Serpentard.

-Merci.

Oliver referma la porte derrière le Serpentard et lui fit signe de s'installer. Il mit de l'eau à chauffer à l'aide de sa baguette. Flint qui voulait discuter, mieux valait être un minimum réveillé. Et puisqu'il ne paraissait pas prêt à chercher le combat, autant être poli.

-Un thé ? Proposa le maître des lieux.

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

-Avec du lait ?

-Yep.

-Je suis désolé… Dit Olivier, en préparant la théière et deus mugs, je t'aurais bien proposé un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom mais… il ne me reste que…. ( Il jeta un œil sur son placard vide ) deux biscuits et… une pomme.

Marcus eut un léger sourire.

-C'est pas grave t'occupe.

-Bon…Tu voulais me voir pourquoi alors ? Et t'avais besoin de venir à cette heure ? Demanda un peu sèchement le rouge et or.

-Tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ? demanda le Serpentard.

Oliver se retourna et regarda son ancien adversaire.

-Oui.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi.

-Ah. Moi aussi.

-Je crois… non, je suis sûr, je ne veux pas être ton ennemi personnel…

L'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor fronça les sourcils… en espérant que cette discussion qui lui semblait mature n'était pas entrain de dégénérer. Attendant donc que l'autre continue, il versa rapidement l'eau chaude dans les tasses, ajouta un sachet de thé dans chacune d'entre elles et sortit le lait du frigo pour le poser sur la table, à laquelle son… invité… était assis.

-Je veux que notre relation ressemble à ce qui s'est passé entre nous la dernière fois… Marcus poursuivit, voyant qu'Oliver ne cernait pas tout à fait ce qu'il venait de dire. Ecoute Wood… je me suis senti mieux… quand… quand on s'est embrassés que je ne m'étais senti toute ma vie. Et je crois que j'ai envie d'essayer avec toi….

-Tu veux dire, Fit Olivier, le rouge lui montant aux joues, que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Humm… Oui, c'est ça. Fit le plus sérieusement du monde le Serpentard.

-Ah…

Oliver se retourna, d'un geste de la baguette, il fit disparaître les sachets de thé et posa les tasses devant Flint et lui. Il regarda celui à qui il avait beaucoup pensé ces derniers mois et lui fit son premier vrai sourire depuis son arrivée.

-ça me va.

Marcus, eut un petit rire silencieux. Puis il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son Gryffondor, comme il l'appelait pour lui-même. Il versa ensuite un peu de lait dans sa tasse et but une gorgée de thé, dans cette tasse qui serait la sienne pour les années à venir, avant d'accrocher son regard à celui qui l'observait intensément depuis quelques secondes.

ENd


	2. Men are hopeless

_Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter _

**Mens… are hopeless !!**

Ginny était en train de revoir le dossier devant elle, pour être prête le lendemain. Elle soupira et releva la tête. Son regard se posa sur la photo d'eux accrochée au mur. Voilà un an qu'ils partageaient cet appartement dans le Los Angeles sorcier.

Harry faisait des études d'adaptation sorcière de technologie moldue, spécialité cinéma. Ginny avait décidé, après la défaite de Voldemort de faire carrière politique, pour rapprocher les différentes communautés sorcières. En effet, elle s'était rendue compte de l'importance des alliances internationales entre les sorciers alors qu'ils peinaient à trouver des alliés pour soustraire leur pays à la domination grandissante du mage noir. Harry et ses amis avaient dû faire appel à des créatures magiques qui n'auraient jamais dû prendre part à cette guerre et encore moins mourir pour une cause qui leur était plus ou moins étrangère.

Elle représentait à présent le Royaume- uni aux Etats-Unis et avait profité du fait qu'Harry y vivait pour aller vivre avec son ami.

Son ami… à une époque, elle pensait devenir Mrs Potter, et mère de quelques bambins aux yeux verts. Le sort en avait décidé autrement. Lorsqu'elle avait fait part de ses sentiments à Harry, à la fin de sa sixième année, elle avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque tellement sa surprise avait été grande.

_« Désolé Gin'… je suis amoureux… d'un autre… »_

Voilà ce que le célèbre Harry Potter avait bredouillé. Elle était restée bouche bée… UN autre ??!! Une fois remise de la révélation, Harry lui avait expliqué que cette année il avait pris conscience de son attirance pour les garçons et … qu'il s'était enfin avoué ses sentiments.

Ginny avait alors commencé à l'oublier. Ça avait plus facile que s'il avait aimé une fille. Elle devait bien se l'avouer à présent. De plus, Harry ne sortait pas avec celui qu'il aimait lors de cette période. Oh bien sûr, il ne se réservait pas pour son grand amour et à partir de l'été de sa septième année, il avait enchaîné les conquêtes.

Et une fois la dernière Weasley au courant de son « secret », elle était devenue sa confidente. Josh, William, Brian, Justin, Mike… Certains noms revenaient dans leurs conversations, elle en avait rencontré quelques uns, le plus souvent ceux avec qui Harry avait entretenu une relation plus ou moins longue et stable. Mais jamais elle n'avait réussi à lui soutirer le nom de l'élu de son cœur.

Peu à peu, elle avait réussi à faire une croix sur son amour d'enfance et était allée de l'avant. Depuis, il était, lui aussi, de manière naturelle, devenu son confident en histoire de cœur : ses frères ne la voyaient que comme la petite et chaste Ginny et n'osaient pas imaginer leur sœur batifoler avec un homme, quant à ses parents, si elle leur avait fait part de ses histoires d'amour, ils auraient été prêts à la marier sur le champ ! Luna était un peu trop rêveuse pour aborder le sujet avec elle et Hermione avait du mal à cacher quoi que ce soit à Ron depuis qu'elle sortait avec lui. De ce fait, inévitablement, Harry était devenu son conseiller cœur, car même s'il restait le garçon qu'elle avait toujours connu, le fait qu'il soit gay leur avait créé un point commun non négligeable ! Ils adoraient discuter de leurs histoires pendant toute la soirée en grignotant des sucreries.

Plus d'une fois, c'était lui qui l'avait récupérée en pleurs devant chez lui, du temps où il vivait seul à LA, parce que ça c'était mal passé avec son petit ami. Plus d'une fois, Harry était venu chez elle, pour parler de son amour, sans jamais en citer le nom.

Ça faisait à présent cinq ans qu'Harry avait quitté Poudlard, et deux qu'il vivait aux Etats-Unis. Il avait été ravi d'accueillir Ginny chez lui, au point que Ron l'avait soupçonné d'avoir des vues sur sa petite sœur. Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel en disant qu'il était pris. Et que Ginny n'était pas du tout son type. Ron avait grommelé quelque chose, pas très convaincu. Sa soeur avait tenté de camoufler son rire. S'il savait !

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée sortit brusquement Ginny de ses souvenirs. Harry fit irruption trente secondes plus tard dans la cuisine.

-Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il ME FAIT CHIER ! cria –t-il en enlevant son pull, le jetant sur une chaise.

Ginny soupira. C'était la deuxième fois en deux mois. Elle avait cru que ça s'arrangerait dès qu'il serait avec celui qu'il aimait. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas…

-Salut 'Ry.

-Désolé Gin'. 'Jour.

Ginny secoua la tête en souriant devant son air penaud. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Ça te dit un thé ?

-Ouais… soupira le brun.

-Tu t'es encore disputé avec lui ?

-Ouais… Il veut pas qu'on officialise…

-Depuis le temps que tu l'attends… tu devrais avoir appris à être patient non ?

-Depuis le temps qu'on se cherche… j'en ai marre de devoir faire comme si de rien n'était quand on se croise dans la rue à Londres ! Ou ailleurs… ça fait presque un an, il devrait accepter non ??

Ginny versa l'eau chaude dans la tasse et prit un sachet de thé dans l'armoire. Elle sortit le lait du frigo et posa la bouteille sur la table. Elle tendit la tasse à Harry. Celui-ci la prit en la remerciant du bout des lèvres. Puis il leva les yeux vers elle. La jeune femme ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami.

-J'en sais rien mon chou. Je le connais pas, je peux pas te dire. Vous vous aimez, c'est le principal non ?

-…Moui, je suppose….

C'est à cet instant que quelqu'un tambourina à la porte.

Ginny alla ouvrir et elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de l'identité de la personne, que celle-ci se dirigea avec détermination vers Harry. Ce dernier, surpris et ému, ne put prononcer un mot. Après avoir partagé un regard entendu, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent.

Ginny soupira avant de sourire.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais pas dire qui c'était…. Fit elle innocemment

Elle prit sa veste et ses clés et après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, tendrement enlacés, se dévorant du regard, elle sortit doucement de l'appartement en déclarant :

-Je me demande vraiment ce que les hommes trouvent aux blondes….

eND


	3. Life is too short not to live it

_Severus/ Sirius _

_**Life's too short not to live it completely**__**.**_

La grande Salle était bruyante en ce dimanche matin d'avril. Le printemps était enfin arrivé après de longs mois d'hiver moroses. Les couples et l'amour bourgeonnaient, un sentiment d'amour universel semblait égayer l'atmosphère du château de sorcellerie. L'humeur générale s'était éclairée et l'optimisme gagnait –presque- tous les esprits.

A la table des Serpentards, Severus Snape était brumeux. Severus était souvent brumeux le matin. Enfin, c'était comme ça que le caractérisait Lily, du temps où ils étaient encore amis. Il soupira et leva la tête vers la table des Gryffondors. Sa meilleure amie flirtait avec Potter. Encore. Ça durait depuis une semaine. A ce rythme, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau couple fasse son apparition à Poudlard. Black était en train d'éconduire, une demoiselle énamourée qui le pourchassait inlassablement depuis deux jours. La pauvre fille s'en alla en courant, pleurant de désespoir…qui ne pouvait qu'être feint. Black tourna la tête vers ses Lupin qui était face à lui, puis il croisa le regard de Severus, avant de demander quelque chose, d'un ton visiblement sérieux à Lily. Le Serpentard fut distrait dans son observation de ses camarades de Gryffondor par un bruit de baiser non loin de lui. Narcissa et Lucius, en pleine action. Severus laissa passer sur son visage une moue dégoûtée.

Décidément, Severus n'aimait pas le printemps… Pour pas mal de raisons ces derniers temps…. Lily qui souriait bêtement, la chasse (aux célibataires) qui s'engageait chez les deux sexes, dans chaque maison et à chaque âge, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être au pays des imbéciles heureux… etc…

Il soupira donc à nouveau et but une gorgée de thé avant de croquer dans une pomme bien verte. Absorbé dans ses pensées anti-printanières, qui n'étaient malheureusement partagées que par une minorité de personnes, il ne vit pas Sirius Black, septième année, Gryffondor de premier choix, proclamé tombeur de Poudlard par le journal officieux qui circulait dans toutes les mains féminines du château, se lever de sa table, en plein milieu du petit déjeuner, ce qui lui était inhabituel, se diriger vers la table des verts et argents, ce qui constituait un crime de haute trahison envers sa propre personne de Gryffondor, et s'arrêter au niveau de Severus Snape. Ce dernier était présentement en train de se concéder que la vraie raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas le printemps, c'était que tout le monde allait vouloir passer leurs heures de libre dehors, où il avait l'habitude de retrouver…

C'est à ce moment précis que la vie du Serpentard de 17 ans bascula… Car Sirius venait de l'attraper par l'épaule, et de l'embrasser sauvagement après un court échange de regards, déterminé d'un côté, interrogateur de l'autre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, car c'est un Sirius, déterminé, bien qu'un peu appréhensif, qui avait pris la parole :

-**Ecoute, j'en ai marre de me cacher. J'en peux plus. Si t'en a rien à faire de moi, si tu viens de te rendre compte que tu aurais préféré me faire rôtir à 200 °C, puis me découper en petits morceaux avant de me jeter en pâture aux dragons, si tu as envie de vomir à ma seule vue, que tu n'as pas considéré ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers mois comme quelque chose de sérieux, que tu me manipulais, que tu comptais te venger d'une manière odieuse en me poignardant dans le dos, alors vas –y, défoule toi, frappe moi, insulte moi…** _( Severus eut l'air d'un petit poisson rouge pendant une courte seconde, mais Sirius n'avait pas tout dit…)_** Mais si tu viens d'apprécier ce moment, si t'as envie de recommencer là tout de suite, si tu en veux même plus, que t'as envie de m'entraîner dans les couloirs jusqu'à une salle désaffectée et qu'on fasse l'amour comme des bêtes, qu'on ait une formidable partie de jambes en l'air, un moment de sexe torride…. **_( Severus regardait, hagard son amant secret, tout à fait concentré sur les propos de ce dernier, oublieux de l'audience qui s'était tue, éberluée )_ **Si tu veux continuer, si tu ne veux plus te cacher, si tu étais sincère…. Lâche toi, profite de ta vie, elle est trop courte pour qu'on la gaspille ainsi, elle est trop précieuse pour qu'on se cache, elle est trop belle pour la rater. Avec toutes les horreurs qui ont lieu en dehors de Poudlard, la seule chose qu'on puisse faire pour résister, c'est de foncer, de profiter…. De vivre… C'est à toi de décider. Moi je t'attends…. Pour l'instant….**

Severus se leva brusquement, ne laissant pas le temps ni à Dumbledore ni à personne, d'intervenir. Il rendit son baiser à Sirius avec passion, puis le prit par le bras et l'entraîna en courant à travers les couloirs du château.

Dumbledore eut du mal à ramener le calme après le tumultueux départ des amoureux secrets à présent découverts. Tout le monde avait son mot à dire sur le bouleversement qui venait d'avoir lieu, même les professeurs…

Et depuis ce jour, Severus Snape apprit à profiter de la vie… et de l'atmosphère printanière.

EnD


	4. An advice : never doing some shopping

_Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter._

_**An advice : never doing some shoppi**__**ng with your flatmate, who you desperately love.**_

Un samedi soir de mai, dans un modeste supermarché de la banlieue londonienne, deux étudiants faisaient leurs courses pour la semaine. L'un des deux était célèbre dans le monde sorcier pour sa cicatrice au front, et pour avoir réussi à vaincre l'un des plus dangereux mage noir de ces derniers siècles ; l'autre, était particulièrement renommé pour sa famille, dont il préférait ne pas parler, ainsi que pour une aide non négligeable dans la bataille finale. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy faisaient donc leurs courses…

Les deux sorciers que personne, au temps de leur scolarité à Poudlard, n'imaginait vivre ensemble, partageaient depuis six mois un appartement dans la banlieue de Londres. Ils tenaient à vivre comme n'importe quelle personne de leur âge et avaient donc décidé d'accepter une colocation… le hasard avait fait qu'ils avaient choisi le même appartement.

Le premier mois avait été rude. Ils essayaient de s'éviter et se disputaient souvent. Puis, petit à petit, une cohabitation pacifique était apparue et ces deux derniers mois, une entente cordiale naissait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Même si c'était toujours un événement rare, il arrivait que les deux sorciers passent leur soirée ensemble à discuter, parfois même à plaisanter. Ils se partageaient à présent les tâches ménagères et ne séparaient plus l'appartement en deux comme ils l'avaient fait au début. Ils cuisinaient chacun leur tour pour eux et ne mangeaient que peu chacun de leur côté à présent. Bref leur colocation se normalisait.

Bien sûr, Harry avait toujours du mal à supporter la monopolisation de la salle de bains le matin par le blond, ainsi que sa tendance à devenir maniaque… Mais l'attitude grognon du matin du Serpentard faisait à présent partie de sa vie et le brun devait bien avouer que cela lui manquerait lorsqu'ils n'habiteraient plus ensemble. Quant à Drago, il commençait à apprécier le fait que la chaîne Hi-fi du brun était la plupart du temps allumée, il tolérait à présent son attitude laxiste, et s'était habitué à le voir se réveiller en retard et courir, affolé, dans tous les sens, pour se préparer à partir à l'université. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qu'il détestait chez le Gryffondor. Son « ami », qui était bien plus qu'un ami, si l'on en jugeait la mine satisfaite que faisait son colocataire les matins où son « ami », Marc (qui étudiait aussi à l'université, en défense contre les forces du mal, comme Harry), avait passé la nuit chez eux… enfin dans la chambre de Potter. Au début, Draco n'avait pas vu cela d'un mauvais œil, il tentait de s'habituer à vivre en proximité immédiate avec le Gryffondor quotidiennement, et quand Marc était là, il ne les voyait pas. Mais, lorsque ses relations avec Harry s'étaient améliorées, il avait commencer à ressentir une pointe d'énervement quand se dernier pointait le bout de son nez. En outre, cet opportuniste venait de plus en plus souvent, et Potter et lui devenaient démonstratifs… Quelques semaines auparavant, Draco était rentré un peu plus tôt et les avait trouvés enlacés dans la cuisine. Harry s'était éloigné, rougissant, de son « ami » et s'était excusé auprès de Draco. Marc était parti peu de temps après et les deux colocataires avaient alors eu une discussion. Draco avait tenu à rassurer Harry, qui paniquait légèrement, que cela ne le dérangeait pas que Marc soit un garçon mais qu'il préférait qu'ils restent discrets. Harry avait soupiré de soulagement, avant d'expliquer à Draco qu'il n'était pas avec le jeune homme mais qu'ils avaient juste une relation physique amicale. Le blond n'ajouta rien mais ils passèrent ensuite une de leurs meilleures soirées ensemble, parlant de l'amour, de l'amitié .... Jusqu'à ce que Draco tombe endormi, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule du brun. Il avait réalisé au cours de la soirée, que ses sentiments envers Harry avaient radicalement changé.

A partir de ce soir là, leur relation s'était vraiment améliorée.

Deux mois plus tard, ils faisaient leurs courses ensemble. Ils avaient presque tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour la semaine et pour la soirée du lendemain qui avait lieu chez eux. En effet, ils avaient invité quelques anciens de Poudlard, les inséparables amis de Potter, Hermione et Ron, Luna Lovegood et son petit ami Firmin Dreamwell, Neville Longdubat, Pansy Parkinson, qui s'était rudement améliorée depuis le temps où ils étaient encore des adolescents, Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass, quelques amis de Serdaigle de Draco, Hanna Abbot… Par chance, leur appartement était grand, et cela promettait d'être une grande réunion festive.

Les deux étudiants se dirigeaient vers la caisse quand Harry s'arrêta au rayon des thés. Alors qu'il tendait le bras vers une marque plus chère que d'habitude, que Marc appréciait, Draco l'arrêta.

-Non mais oh, ça va pas, prends le thé habituel ! Mais pourquoi ? Cette marque n'est pas beaucoup plus chère que celle qu'on prend d'habitude….

-Tu rigoles ? Elle coûte une livre de plus !

-C'est pas comme si on manquait d'argent en même temps…

-Peut-être mais c'est une question de principe, on a déjà pris les gâteaux préférés de ton « ami » …

-C'est Marc… et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange !

-J'aime mieux notre thé habituel…c'est tout !

-…

-Et si tu veux acheter ce qu'il lui fait plaisir, va vivre avec lui !!

-Mais je n'ai aucune envie de m'installer avec lui ! S'emporta Harry. Et tu sais très bien qu'on n'est pas ensemble.

-Oui oui, je sais, c'est qu'une relation physique amicale…Fit Draco d'un ton méprisant

-Eh ! c'est quoi ton problème ?!

-J'ai pas de problème…. !

-Non, bien sûr…. Fit Harry d'une voix ironique. C'est comme Marc, tu l'aimes beaucoup !

-Arghh !! c'est tes relations décousues qui me portent sur les nerfs ! s'énerva le blond.

-Ah….En même temps vaut mieux ça que pas de relation du tout !

-Tu crois que je suis seul parce que ça m'éclate !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Draco secoua sa tête, mi désabusé, mi fâché. Mais ne dit rien.

-Dis le alors, pourquoi t'es seul ! Le provoqua Harry, qui avait été blessé par la remarque de son colocataire.

-Tu veux pas le savoir !

-Bien sûr que si, dis le !

-Non !

-Allez, avoue !

-Va te faire foutre !

-Crache le morceau !

-PARCE QUE JE T'AIME, TRIPLE IMBECILE !!!!!

Harry resta interdit, bouchée bée. Le Serpentard ne semblait pas mentir. Il avait lâché le panier remplis de leurs articles et faisait face à Harry, son corps était tendu, ses poings serrés et son visage reflétait à la fois du soulagement, de la gêne et une colère, très légère, contenue. Sa respiration était irrégulière et ses joues rouges.

Harry déglutit. Draco avait dit la vérité. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser, il ne pouvait pas croire en sa chance. Ce qu'il espérait depuis trois mois de la part du Serpentard venait d'arriver. Car ses sentiments à lui aussi avaient changé depuis quelques temps et il ne voyait plus Malfoy comme avant.

Draco voyant l'absence de réaction d'Harry, soupira et commença à se retourner pour sortir du magasin et aller loin avant de rentrer tard, à l'appart'. Il fut cependant retenu par la main du brun qui s'était posée sur son épaule. Il se retourna et releva la tête, Harry avait un sourire aux lèvres.

Le brun prit le blond dans ses bras et murmura dans son cou.

-Marc était une simple façon d'évacuer ma frustration… Tu étais là, si proche et trop loin pourtant. J'avais l'impression que tu étais inaccessible. Dire que tu me dis ça alors que je commençais à me faire une raison….

Draco, surpris tout d'abord par le geste d'Harry, enlaça à son tour le corps du brun. Et sourit, entendant cet aveu.

-On est vraiment pas doués pour se comprendre nous deux…

Harry eut un petit rire.

-Tu l'as dit.

Ils se séparèrent doucement. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, souriants tous les deux, l'air un peu niais. Puis Harry fit doucement :

-Je propose qu'on paye ces courses, qu'on retourne à l'appart et que je puisse enfin profiter de ton corps comme j'en rêve depuis des mois…

Draco rit.

-ça marche !

Draco reprit le panier et Harry attrapa leur marque de thé habituel et laissa le paquet tomber avec les autres provisions. Ils se sourirent et se hâtèrent de payer et de sortir du magasin. Ils marchèrent d'un pas tranquille, main dans la main, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à quelques pas de leur rues, alors, après un bref échange de regards, ils se mirent à courir à toute allure, ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marches de leur escalier et Draco ouvrit la porte tandis qu'Harry rendait à leurs achats leur taille originelle. Puis, à peine les sacs déposés à terre et la porte refermée à clé, Harry attrapa Draco par le col et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le blond, gémit de plaisir et ses mains vinrent ébouriffer les cheveux désordonnés du brun avant d'enlever le pull que ce dernier portait. Ils se dirigèrent en titubant vers la chambre la plus proche, qui s'avérait être celle du Serpentard. Ils laissaient tomber au cours de leur avancée, des vêtements, qui allaient rester, sur le sol, froissés, jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre, ils étaient galvanisés par leur longue attente et découvraient enfin le corps de l'autre, dont ils avaient tant rêvé ces dernières semaines.

Avant de laisser son esprit se consacrer totalement au moment présent, Draco eut une dernière pensée de remerciement pour Marc. Car en fin de compte s'ils en étaient là, c'était grâce à lui et à sa marque de thé préféré.

E N D


	5. Quiddich brings people

_Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter._

_**Quiddich brings people closer to each other **_

Le tournoi de mars venait de s'achever à Poudlard. Une idée loufoque de Dumbledore pour égayer les esprits des élèves après la bataille, dans laquelle Voldemort avait péri de la main d'Harry Potter, qui passait sa septième et dernière année au château. Le directeur jugeant que les distances entre les maisons devaient être effacées n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'un tournoi de quiddich…. Sans aucune récompense à la clé. Juste pour le plaisir des joueurs et des spectateurs. Les élèves n'avaient pas protesté, au contraire, tous avaient souffert d'une manière ou d'une autre dans la bataille.

La finale venait de s'achever, sans grande surprise, Gryffondor avait affronté une équipe de Serpentard pratiquement neuve : seul Malfoy était un ancien. Les autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient révélés être à la solde de Voldemort, Draco, lui, avait décidé de rester neutre durant la guerre. L'issue du match avait été incertaine jusqu'au bout, les deux équipes s'affrontant sans pitié. Finalement, Harry avait attrapé le vif et avait de ce fait assuré la victoire à sa maison.

Comme les garçons étaient tous deux capitaines, ils avaient dû rester un peu plus longtemps pour récupérer les deux cognards… Dumbledore trouvait ça drôle de voir les deux capitaines essayer de ranger ces deux « sales bestioles » dans leurs boîtes.

Tout le monde était déjà parti quand les deux rivaux entrèrent dans les vestiaires… communs aux garçons des deux équipes pour favoriser la cohésion entre les quatre maisons.

Ils se dirigèrent donc nonchalamment vers les douches pour se laver et accessoirement, évacuer la tension cumulée dans leurs corps. Les deux rivaux prétendant chacun de ne pas faire attention à l'autre, alors que des coups d'œil furtifs vers l'autres auraient pu être observés par n'importe qui.

Harry qui avait décidé d'échapper le plus rapidement possible à cette atmosphère…tendue, se dirigea vers les vestiaires, il se sécha rapidement et entreprit de s'habiller. Perdus dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Draco arriver à petits pas derrière lui… Le Serpentard avait décidé de faire peur à Harry de la façon la plus archaïque qu'il soit… Il s'approchait donc en tapinois de son Gryffondor…préféré… enfin honni. Et alors qu'Harry venait d'enfiler son jean, il se posta juste derrière lui… et hurla :

**-BOUH !!!!!!!**

Harry, faute de hurler, sursauta violemment et le sol étant devenu glissant à cause de l'eau, il tomba, s'agrippant maladroitement à son assaillant et l'entraînant inévitablement dans sa chute….

Et ils se retrouvèrent, eux qui souhaitaient tant éviter la présence de l'autre pour diverses raisons, dans la proximité la plus immédiate possible, collés l'un à l'autre et ne portant quelques habits…

Harry rouvrit les yeux, une fois le choc encaissé et se retrouva immergé dans un regard gris brûlant… il sentait le souffle de Draco près de ses lèvres et la peau de son torse en contact avec la sienne. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques courtes secondes, puis n'y tenant plus, Harry s'empara brusquement des lèvres du blond. Le brun sentit presque immédiatement la réponse du Serpentard. Les choses dégénérèrent rapidement, Harry sentit la langue de Draco jouer avec ses lèvres et peu après, le baiser se fit langoureux, passionné.

Les mains de Harry vinrent caresser le dos du Serpentard, le griffant presque parfois, alors que les sensations qu'il ressentait augmentaient en intensité…. Drago, lui parcourait le torse et la gorge du Gryffondor à la pointe de l'index, laissant des traces aussi légères et envoûtantes que la caresse d'une plume…. Les faibles gémissements que l'un et l'autre laissait échapper témoignait de leur oubli dans des contrées de plaisir et de bien-être. Leurs yeux étaient clos. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin pour de bon, leurs respirations étaient erratiques. Draco resta un moment les yeux fermés, puis revint brusquement à la réalité. Harry le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Le Serpentard se redressa d'un coup, et se rua vers ses affaires, enfila en hâte son pull et sa robe, rassembla ses affaires de vol d'un coup de baguette et s'enfuit hors du stade de Quiddich, la tête baissée, dans une dernière tentative de cacher ses joues rosées…

Harry n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard ait disparu des vestiaires. Il n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas réagi. Puis lorsque le blond fut hors de vue, le Gryffondor se redressa et s'adossa au banc le plus proche, et poussa un long soupir avant de passer, de frustration, et d'autres sentiments entremêlés, sa main dans ses yeux.

**- Eh ben c'est pas gagné !** s'exclama-t-il.

F I N

_Et voilà, encore un Os de plus dans ce recueil. _

_Je tenais à remercier lisa pour m'avoir laissé une review, je suis contente que mes OS te plaisent,( même si tous les pairings ne te plaisent pas autant….) j'espère que celui-ci ne t'as pas déçu ! j'ai encore quelques plans d'OS en réserve mais je dois encore les écrire… en attendant voici le ptit nouveau…. Bisous à la prochaine !!_

_Zazou la Grum's _


End file.
